


Lessons in Love

by thelonelyotakugirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And all those sad sob things, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Imagine Mordred is baby Asa Butterfield or Alex Vlahos, Implied more than one time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyotakugirl/pseuds/thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With divorce on their marriage looming in, what choices does Arthur and Merlin make? What lessons do they learn from it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I came to realize that I had not inform you, dear readers, that English isn't my Mother tongue.
> 
> Since English language isn't my first language, I had to acquire the help of a betareader, FiggThe3rd, who lives in Wales.
> 
> Is there any need for me to search for another beta if her editing on my stories are not enough to please readers? Please kindly inform me if I am in need of a "grammar Nazi" of sorts betareader to make sure my stories are not so sub par.
> 
> But I thank you for your criticism and also to all the others concerning my writing.
> 
> I know sucky summary.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. As simple as that, people. :)

* * *

  
**Lesson 1:** _"SORRY" was never synonymous to "I WON'T DO IT AGAIN."_  


* * *

He's done it again that prat…

He said he wouldn't... Not anymore… Swore on it…

But I guess, promises never meant much to him…

If he's there… fucking that girl…

Forgetting it was our anniversary…

Forgetting we were together… 'til death do us part…

He's forgotten about me… Our little one sleeping in his cot back at home…

Because he's there sleeping with that cunt…

I tear up and I think the sob that comes out isn't heard… but it is… and they look at me… One wretched baby blue eyes and the other soft brown eyes…

I see surprise and guilt… and shame…

I can't look any longer so I leave…

I can't bear to hear the apologies… be near him… love him…

I am outside already. Almost near the car… and he calls out my name.

With sadness, with pain…

I look at him with unshed tears. No words come out from him. I see the marks of their fucking… My chest tightens from such a thought… It makes me almost want to vomit…

But I don't…

"Merlin…" He quivers… Not from the cold… but he's afraid… I can see it in his eyes… When most know that such a thought is laughable…

I wish I could laugh the situation off… So maybe I wouldn't feel like I'm losing my mind.

A sound comes out of me… A mixture of pain and mirth… He comes nears me… I take a step back…

I finger the wedding ring he gave to me and I look at him… Wondering if he would still be worth the trouble… The heartache…

I close my eyes because such reminiscing brings me back to the moment he had done it the first time and again… and again… and again…

The engraved memories of his betrayals…

Tears start flowing… or maybe it's the rain… When did it start raining?... Is it just now?...

He looks so magnificent in the rain. He has always looked like a hunter while I was the meek one. The one who will bend over backwards to give in to Arthur's needs… but he has always taken care of me… And now, I wished he didn't… I wished he had never cared… had never loved me even…

Because what I would do next would be so much easier to do.

I throw the gold band with the intricate carvings as expected from the Pendragon line at him. He catches it. He looks at it with disbelief… I know he is trying to convince himself this isn't happening… I wish it the same as him… but enough is enough.

Before I go inside the car, I look at him again.

"I'll be staying with mother… I'll take Mordred with me… Expect the divorce papers ready for you to sign before the week's end." I say in such a passive voice.

Then I drive away from the only man I have loved with everything in my being.

* * *

 


	2. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Arthur tries to convince Merlin not to divorce him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So I'm just going to upload chapter 3 then will look for my missing chapter 4 WIP.
> 
> I sincerely have no idea where I put the doc file for chapter 4... *sigh*
> 
> So, again, betaed by FiggThe3rd.
> 
> Disclaimer's on the first chapter.
> 
> So enjoy.

* * *

  
**Lesson 2:** _When he falls out of love, it doesn't mean you're giving less._ _It's because he's asking too much._  


* * *

Mordred is crying again. I know he longs for his father's warmth…

I only shut my eyes to keep the tears at bay as I sing a soft lullaby to my little boy.

For now, it soothes him as his eyes… _His father's blue, blue eyes_ droop slowly. I smile a little since I know he is trying to fight it off but eventually, with a soft yawn, he sleeps.

I cuddle him close to me; giving him warmth in the cold night. If only to let him know that one of us loves him still.

When I know my baby boy is in a deep sleep, I gently put him back to his cot.

And go back down to the kitchen where another problem is yet to be resolved.

It is only Mordred and I in the house today, mother left to do some errands… And this visitor takes me by surprise when he shows up on my mother's front porch.

Haggard and sleep deprived he looks. I have half the mind to violently shut the door in his face but Mordred is in my arms and gurgles for him… Of course, the bastard takes him in his arms immediately. With the look in his eyes, he wishes I am included in the hug but I refuse.

I have to stay firm with my decision… No matter, how nauseous it has made me lately.

"Merlin…" He says, with a voice weary and guilty. "I'm… I am so…"

I stop him right there. I don't want to hear his apologies.

"Have you signed the divorce papers yet? Or do we need the attorneys to settle the matter of possession for us?" I look away from his distraught expression and pour myself a cuppa.

"We don't have…"

I stop him right there. "There are times I wish we never met." I then turn around and see him hurting. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

"I thought I could stomach it." A tear fell. "I thought I could endure your _in- in- fidelities..."_ I say the word in a stuttering whisper. "But I couldn't." I swallow another sob.

I look at him with my hollowed blue eyes, the shade a tad darker than Arthur's.

"I don't want Mordred to hate you, Arthur. You are a good man… A good father… Just… Just not a good husband." I laugh a bit. "But you did warn me on that bit, didn't you?" I muster the most lighthearted smile I can manage for Arthur, sitting there, looking at me like he is going to drop dead any moment now.

In the middle of the kitchen table are the divorce papers I sent him the week prior… _The week he slept with Guinevere… and had enough!_

I take a deep breath then say, "Arthur…" I look at him with pleading eyes. "Please just sign the bloody papers. I'm not asking you any alimony or settlement for our ruined marriage. I'm allowing joint custody for Mordred…. Isn't this fair for you!" I shout at the solemn blonde, my unstable emotions wreaking havoc that cause me to shed more tears.

Arthur stands up and makes his way towards me.

He is hesitant in his stance in front of me and I can only mirror back the hurt and bitter expression that I see on his chiseled face.

"I…" He furrows his eyebrows and then takes a deep breath. "I don't want history to repeat itself from our parents' time."

Both of our parents divorced for reasons that were never revealed to us. If our parents cheated on each other, it was not evident. Nobody gave away who wronged who. All we ever knew while growing up was the bitterness strongly exhibited when both of our parents would come into contact of any form.

I touch his face. Time seems to have reached him as well. Or maybe it is stress from all this drama.

It has been so long since we met.

Since his first betrayal towards me.

He looks worse for wear, drained but in his eyes, I see his stubbornness of not letting our marriage fall into shambles.

But I am stubborn as well. I turn away from him and make my way towards the front door.

His show of dedication to salvage this is far too late in my opinion.

"Leave the papers. The next time we meet is when we're with our lawyers." I coldly say to him.

He doesn't move from his place on the kitchen counter.

It is silent then he softly says, "I don't want this divorce, Merlin."

I hold back my tears and rest my forehead against the door, "Neither did I, Arthur."

He has a sour look on his face then leaves.

I slowly close the door then lean against it as I hear the sound of Arthur's car roaring to life and then driving away from my mother's house.

I sit against the door when my legs can no longer support and another bout of tears comes to remind me of the tragedy that my life has become.

How Arthur no longer loves me and wants to save this marriage for the reason of not wanting to repeat the heart ache that our child will feel once this is done.


	3. Stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I present to all of you chapter 3. hahaha... Oh gosh, half way through the story already. :)
> 
> I'm currently writing chapter 4 and it is currently missing.
> 
> Back on ff.net, I have poll up whether I should explain the appearance of Mordred via mpreg or non-mpreg. So far, mpreg's winning on the poll.
> 
> But I'll probably post the non-mpreg chapter here.
> 
> You already know my lovely beta, FiggThe3rd
> 
> Pairings: ArthurxMerlin; friendlyGwainexMerlin
> 
> Warnings: homosexual relations and mansmex 
> 
> TW: Slight dub-con
> 
> Disclaimer: Me no own Merlin *sobs*

* * *

 

  
**Lesson 3** : _Crying before breaking up is good because you're trying to save the relationship, but after is different. That's stupidity_.

* * *

 

Arthur and I met in university.

He was the man about town or near to one whilst still in uni; and I, the wall flower that so desperately wanted the creepy wankers who were pestering me to leave me alone.

I knew about him from the rumor mills in our campus and it seemed my reputation preceded me to even reach into his circle of friends to have me being his object of slight interest during my second year and his third year. The reason was not because of my big ears which was one of the reasons for people to taunt me even then or my being clumsy which was and is the main reason why people in my university even knew me, but because of the mystique that surrounded me.

I didn't go about with a group of friends around and outside the campus.

I had acquaintances from most of my classes but kept to myself

Despite the intelligence and the warm personality that I would display to people in my classes, both of course leeway to actually rub elbows with other people, I would usually just clam up from them outside of classes.

Outrageous rumors started a few months during the second semester of my second year.

At that time, I had refused the advances of one of Arthur's beefed up lackeys, rejecting him in front of everyone present on the psychology department building.

As retaliation, he spread nasty rumors about me which made me more alone than I could possibly feel.

The conjured up rumors seemed to have enticed the disgusting perverts on campus because they were hot on my heels almost every week after that.

Arthur was the one who saved me from one of my encounters.

The blonde then offered to buy me a cuppa on the café situated within the campus.

I said yes to him, not caring that both of us had classes still.

By the end of the week, the rumors had died down; the perverts had ceased to exist; and I was under the protection of Arthur who held one of Britain's most powerful and influential household names.

Even when Arthur wanted me within arm's reach at that time in every free time we had, it simply wasn't done.

Which was something I was very much grateful for since I couldn't stand being in the spotlight with _Arthur Pendragon_.

Our schedules collided with each other. I was majoring in psychology; and him in business.

Though the few times that we would be able to meet on Arthur's insistence, it felt like I knew Arthur my whole life and he admitted to the same thing as well. I couldn't stop the smile that had formed after he said that. And he then looked at me in a funny way.

Our conversations would mostly revolve on our childhood, specifically on our divorced parents.

We saw the damage the divorces had done to the parents who had loved us while growing up. And swore to ourselves to never go to that point of such destruction with whoever would be our spouse in the future.

After that, it seemed to his close peers that I became Arthur's world. It did not seat well with them and they confronted me.

I was oblivious to Arthur's change in behavior, thinking that it was how he always was to his friends. In their acquisition of me in a deserted hall way, I realized, it was not the case.

Before they could've inflicted damage, as what Arthur proclaimed in his standpoint, he had intervened.

He professed to them that he had feelings for me.

All of them had chortled at his proclamation. My body numbed with his confession.

Saying he was very serious, he looked at me. In his eyes, I saw that he expected me to feel the same way.

I was not as obliging to his unspoken plea and darted off.

Away from Arthur and his disbelieving friends.

It was almost two weeks later that I was hounded into a corner by Arthur's half-sister, Morgana.

She said that Arthur was not himself anymore. Only going to classes then after that would lock himself in his apartment.

I told her off, saying it really didn't concern me if Arthur was in one of his tantrums.

The witch slapped me which left a distinct red mark on my pale cheek.

I could only look at her in disbelief as she fumed at me.

"He is _in love_ with you, you git!" she shouted.

"What would you have me do, then? Be his lover just to placate the spoiled brat?" I coldly stated to her.

She was surprised by my change in behavior and fidgeted, "Arthur… You mean the world to him… Only god knows why but he's fallen for you so hard that he can't function properly…" she softly said to me. "Can't you just be with him?... He'd take good care of you even if he's a bumbling behemoth from time to time." Morgana held her breathe.

If she thought _that_ would convince me to be Arthur's toy then she was dead wrong.

I shook my head; tears were forming again, "What… what you're asking me is too much." I hissed at her.

"No, it isn't!" she replied. "The blonde buffoon, after you ran from him, he drank himself unconscious with you on his lips like a prayer, crying and pleading for you to love him back." A few tears fell from her eyes which she immediately wiped off.

She clutched my hands and looked directly in my eyes, "With what I've said, surely you know that you have Arthur's affection under lock and key. Could you not at least try to return his love for you?"

"I… _Love_!" I scoffed. "We've known each other for such a short time. How can he be so _sure_? Be so _self assured_ that it is what he feels and not something he _misinterpreted_!" I was breathing heavily after that. The knowledge of _Arthur_ loving me to the point where he would drown his unrequited feelings with probably good ol' Jameson had made my head spin.

Morgana had let go of my hands and stood in front of me with uncertainty. She gave a shaky breath then said, "Arthur has told me you admitted to him that you felt like you've known him your whole life. And he had said the same to you."

"What of it?" I glibly said.

"That moment cemented Arthur's feelings for you." Morgana looked like she was going to cry.

I remembered that moment… And the funny expression Arthur gave me at that time.

I looked at Morgana, in her eyes were hope that she had manage to convince me…

But she hadn't so I walked away from her.

"Merlin!" she shrieked at me.

"Arthur is mad, Morgana." I shouted at her, giving her a withering look, then went the direction of my next class.

"There is always some madness in love!" she rebutted. I was far enough to not have minded what she said but it was nearing the end of the lecture that what she said had struck me.

Written in at the top of my notes where I scribbled her words was the statement next to it.

' _But there is also always some reason in madness'_

* * *

I found myself in front of Arthur's apartment after my lecture.

I knocked until I hear someone cursing someone's mother inside the apartment. The voice sounded too gruff to be Arthur's… But with what's happening to the sod, I'm not so sure how he is.

When the door opened, I was shocked to see it was someone else who opened it.

It was the ridiculously, gorgeous fit brunette in Arthur's sports posse I'd see every time at dorm parties who could charm the knickers ( or pants) off of anyone he'd turn he's flirtations to.

I certainly hadn't imagined Gwaine of all people to look after Arthur in such a "vulnerable state", as Morgana had confessed.

It seemed he, as well, was not expecting me to be on the other side of the door as well.

"Hello." I softly said.

He gave a nod but did not grant me entry to the apartment as I had kind of expected, with me being Arthur's "love" and all.

"I…" I swallowed. "I need to see Arthur." I pleaded.

The other man scoffed, "Look… Merlin…" For small mercies, Gwaine had remembered my name. He gave me an onceover then said, "It'd be best if you just leave the princess alone. He just needs time to mope and after that then he'll be his old self again."

I wanted to back down and listen to him but Morgana's words kept echoing in my mind. So I tried again.

"Gw- Gwaine… Please let me see Arthur." I stepped forward, almost in Gwaine's personal space. He shuffled a bit to block my view inside of the apartment.

He glared at me and was about to tell me to fuck off when we heard a loud crash and hysterical laughter.

I pushed passed Gwaine who protested and followed the source of the racket.

Gwaine, with a scowl on his face, followed me.

We ended up in the prat's kitchen, him sitting against the kitchen counter with a shot glass in one hand and vodka in the other.

We were apart for no more than two weeks and Arthur looked like an absolute mess.

But I know he wouldn't leave his apartment looking like a hobo though, right now, his pristine white starched button ups were stained with things I would rather not know and he was currently in his boxers.

His hair was in disarray and stubbles adorned his face with a blank, hazy look in his baby blue eyes.

Arthur looked at the shot glass he was holding like it had done him severe injustice then threw it at the wall near the entrance of the kitchen area.

He then started to get up on which Gwaine immediately went by his side.

"Who was at the door, Gwaine?" Arthur slurred.

His hazy eyes looked up and widened when he saw me.

He immediately straightened up and tried to look sober but failed when he tripped.

I went to his side and cradled his head against my lap to check if there was any injury on Arthur.

Whilst checking, Arthur's hand caressed my cheek. His eyes still hazy from the liquor held emotions I would rather not delve into whilst he was in such a state and I could hear him humming.

Gwaine watched our interaction from afar.

After making sure Arthur was alright, I gestured for Gwaine to help me carry Arthur back to his bedroom.

* * *

Once we had Arthur settled in, with Arthur persistently wanting me to lay with him, Gwaine and I sat in the living room, facing each other. I was sitting on the leather one seater couch while Gwaine occupied the comfy looking dark red love seat.

I knew I was fidgeting under Gwaine's harden expression.

It seemed like he wouldn't sugar coat his opinion of me even if he didn't voice them out.

"Arthur's lucky to have you as a friend with you being here and such." I wetted my lips. "Morgana thinks _I'm_ the cure to bringing Arthur back from the state that he is in." I laughed a bit but quieted down when I saw the same expression adorned on Gwaine.

Another moment of agonizing tense silence then Gwaine cleared his throat, "Listen, Merlin…" The other man paused, almost hesitating to say anything to me. "It's nice that you've come to check in on Arthur even if it wasn't of your volition." He stopped.

He seemed to be mulling over his words in his head, looking at the direction of Arthur's bedroom. I could fidget and make assumptions from such an action.

' _What if Gwaine was a jilted lover of Arthur and is simply marking territory?'_

' _What if he and Arthur had a friend with benefits arrangement and he's here to pick up the broken pieces of Arthur's heart?'_

' _What if…'_ "Whatever it is you're thinking, you're very far off the mark." Gwaine pinned me with an odd gaze in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I croaked then cleared my throat.

"Thirsty?" he asked to which I shook my head though I was spying the Antonov that was placed on the marbled kitchen counter.

Gwaine gave a deep and hearty laugh which made me look at him.

I tilted my head and a thought passed, _'Oh my… Are all of Arthur's friends this good looking?'_

But I quickly berated myself.

"Well, you might as well get comfy with me while the princess sleeps off his intoxication." He stood and went towards what I thought to be a regular oak cabinet which held assortments of liquor.

He took what looked like brandy and two drinking glasses.

He set it all up in the coffee table between us. He poured a full glass for himself and a quarter of the glass for me then handed it to me.

I must've looked offended because Gwaine laughed his head off after the drink was in my hand.

"You look like a light weight, mate." He grinned before downing the drink in one go.

I snorted at him then downed the drink. It burned against my throat.

I grabbed the brandy bottle off the table and poured it to the brim in my glass.

"To blonde prattish drama queens," I toasted before downing the drink. The taste of the drink only allowed me to drink it half while the rest of my glass' contents spilled into my shirt.

"Bloody fuck!" I angrily muttered.

Gwaine gave a hearty laugh then echoed my words before grabbing the brandy and drank from the bottle.

I slouched against the seat giving the distinguishable annoying squeaky sound it makes, both of my hands on the chair's handles, with my legs.

After he had a few mouthfuls of it, he cheered, "To blonde brattish princesses!

Then I felt the brandy kick in as I sprawled on my seat.

It seems with the help of a little liquid spirit, the two of us were able to get better acquainted throughout the night.

Though to be honest, all I could remember was the full on boisterous laughter we shared that night.

* * *

I woke up from the feeling of warmth and something hard sliding against my buttocks.

I was loving the warmth that was surrounding me but the hard object against my ass cheek was bothering me as well.

So I maneuvered myself way from it but still could feel that comfortable warmth. In doing so the hard thing that was bothering me now laid against my lower back and I felt something wet from it.

Disgusted, I proceeded to grab the annoying hard object then heard someone moan.

Then all of it was a blur as I found myself on the floor with the bed sheets on the lower half of my body and a groggy, muscled body was trying to sit up.

I could only stare widely as the anticipation made the bile in my stomach want to escape from my mouth.

' _Oh God… Did I sleep with Gwaine?'_ But I did not feel any soreness, the good or the bad ones, which would indicate that I had partaken on being the receiving end of a fuck.

I gulped but felt quite confused when what stared back at me was a pair of baby blue eyes, equally confused but there was a hint of elation as well.

"Mer… Merlin?" Arthur said, with his voice scratchy and still quite deep from sleep.

"Arthur." I said back, my voice steady and calm though my heart felt like it was palpitating and I'd probably end up having cardiac arrest with the way Arthur was looking at me like I was a feast spread out for him to devour.

I stood up, grabbing the rest of the bed sheets to cover my torso away from Arthur's lustful stare.

Though in doing so, I caught the sight of Arthur's… I gulped… manhood. Even covered with boxers, its length and width was quite impressive. The head was peeking out of it and I could see pre-cum making the head shiny in the morning glow.

I unconsciously licked my lips and bit my lips as I imagined it plowing inside me, hard and fast. It would've been so magnificent.

But the wonderful view of Arthur's morning glory, probably 7 inches long and 3 inches wide, was disrupted when Arthur started to get off the bed with a sly smirk adorned on his face.

I took a step back once Arthur was on his feet then he immediately took his boxers off his person.

I could only gape as I saw Arthur bare.

I tightened the hold on the bed sheet covering me. Even when I was still wearing my boxer shorts, under Arthur's predatory stare, I felt so very naked to him.

The blonde Neanderthal then made a grab for me but I evaded him just in time.

"A- _Ar_ thur!" I shouted at him as he looked annoyed at me.

I rushed towards the door but Arthur was quick enough to pin me against the bedroom wall.

I screamed loudly for help as I was picked up.

"Please, Arthur… Stop!" I begged before he dumped me onto the bed.

I attempted to escape but Arthur trapped me against the bed using his weight and strength.

I begged him to stop and sobbed for help as Arthur started to give me open mouth kisses on my neck whilst he caught both of my wrists in a sturdy grip.

His other hand went southwards and I tried with every ounce of strength I had to buck him off of me but it proceeded to make friction between Arthur's erection and my inner thigh.

Arthur moaned while I struggled. He kept giving me kisses as he tore my boxers off of me. I tried closing my legs but Arthur's other hand and knees kept me from doing so.

I kept begging him to stop as he ground his hips against my own but I couldn't help but moan and shudder in pleasure and delight.

"I knew you'd like it." He growled as he swiveled his hips against my own. A whimper was forced out of me.

His humping was hard and fast and the sensation was so overwhelming but I could still feel my tears trickling from my eyes.

Arthur's eyes were closed, reveling in the sensation between our legs. Despite having such an animalistic rhythm, he still managed to pin both my wrists and the lower half of my body.

I felt flushed and my cock was so hard and it felt so good with what Arthur was doing.

The noises I made were a cacophony of my cries for him to stop, gasps and whimpers.

Then it stopped.

I was gasping for air and felt flush. I opened my teary eyes to see Arthur with a horrified expression.

Arthur was looking at me as if in a nightmarish trance.

"A- Arthur," I croaked.

As if lifted from a curse, Arthur immediately got off of me and was by the edge of the bed, with a horrid and apologetic expression.

"Merlin…" he started. He gulped, "Fuck, I'm sorry!" he pleaded to me then he proceeded to rub his face vigorously with his hands, breathing harshly.

He was muttering, "Idiot," over and over again.

I could only widely stare at his actions then slowly crawled towards him.

I took his large, calloused hands against my own and looked at his haunted blue eyes.

"Arthur," I gently said then enveloped him in my embrace.

He held me tightly and rested his head at my shoulder. He inhaled deeply and we just stayed in that position for awhile.

When my knees were starting to hurt, I maneuvered us to rest on his bed parallel to each other. He still held me tightly as I petted his hair. I would shift then try to meld and get comfortable against his muscled form.

I sighed against his sternum then said, "Okay, Arthur." Then cupped his face and said it again, "Okay."

"Okay?" he whispered shakily.

I nodded and my eyebrows scrunched up against each other and said firmly, "Okay." Then straddled him, put my hands above his head, I searched his blue eyes and said, "I will be your boyfriend, Arthur Pendragon. Okay?"

He first nodded dumbly then a Cheshire grin came and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

As we kissed, I was gyrating my ass cheeks against his cock. Annoyed, I parted them to accommodate Arthur's rock hard cock against my puckered hole.

Our kiss was so passionate and raw as humped against each other, Arthur's cock against my asshole, my cock against his stomach.

Arthur kept massaging my globes and would slap it sometimes.

I could feel Arthur's pre-come and I could feel myself wet as well.

I gave him a chaste kiss then pleaded, "Arthur, in me… Please…"

And as if a switch was turned on, Arthur began to become animalistic.

He gave a growl then flipped us.

I was lying on the bed, my legs up in the air as Arthur ate my ass off.

I screamed and pleaded for more as I twisted my hands on the sheets.

Arthur was relentless and was taking his time eating me.

I was flushed all over, my heart was palpitating and my breathing was shallow and hard as Arthur continued his ministrations on my puckered entrance.

I felt tears falling because it felt so frustrating and I wanted Arthur's cock to plow me hard and fast.

Then Arthur stopped and came to whisper in my ear, "Let's 69, Merlin." then proceeded to lap my neck as I agreed wholly.

Again, with Arthur beneath me, he was eating my ass again with vigor. I was trembling from the sensation and was resting against his hips. His tongue was jabbing me inside then would give long and short licks alternatively.

As I rocked against Arthur's talented tongue, I steadied myself against his taut stomach then held Arthur's cock with one hand.

I smeared Arthur's pre-come with my thumb then licked the shaft like a Popsicle. I gave a few sucks on Arthur's head then deep-throated him to the hilt.

I continued to feast on Arthur's cock until he gave a raspy, "Stop."

I got off of him with a pop then went to kiss him.

As we kissed, Arthur started to enter me. I gave out a moan then he proceeded to mark my neck. In the back of my mind, I knew Arthur should be wearing a condom as he was half way in me. We were now in a sitting position. Arthur was fully inside me now and my hands were on his shoulders, leaving fingernail marks on him.

Another round of kissing as I swayed left and right, Arthur moaned into the kiss as he started to thrust up.

It didn't take long of me riding him to find myself on my back again with my legs over Arthur's broad shoulder as he continued to fuck me.

I was breathless and moaned wantonly as Arthur's large hands were on my hips and held it firmly, preventing me from meeting his powerful thrusts. Arthur kept growling then kept saying to my ear, "Mine. Mine. Mine," repeatedly.

I was high from the sensation his warm, thick, hard cock was giving me and him being territorial.

I felt my stomach tightening as Arthur's thrust began to get wilder. I moaned and pathetically met Arthur's thrusts as much as his hold would let me.

I was so near and was so wet in my ass and cock. It was weeping and untouched from our copulating.

I was so near my toes dug into his mattress and gave a keening cry when I came with Arthur's name on my lips.

Arthur gave a few more erratic and powerful thrusts before he spilled inside me.

Arthur rested against me, our breathing hard and shallow. I chastely kissed him as we rested from our fucking.

I could feel my eyes getting droopy as I continued to pet the now sleeping Arthur.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, there was something nagging me as I finally went to sleep with Arthur still inside me and trapped within his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it suck? Idk.


End file.
